A Brother's Love
by Alli Claraissa Near
Summary: For once his life was going perfectly. Joining Whitebeard was one of the greatest things he had ever agreed too- after being brothers with Luffy- but that all comes crashing down with one short letter.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the writing- i did that.**

* * *

Ace had been with the crew for almost a year now. An entire year. Some of which he will admit was spent trying to kill Whitebeard with a large array of weapons and various plans- all of which had failed but that's okay because it's Whitebeard- its Pops so it's okay if Ace can't even scratch him. But he's a Whitebeard pirate now, the purple Jolly Roger on his back proudly stating that he was _a part_ of _this family._ He had brothers and sisters, more than he had ever had before- well he had only really had two brothers before but he's not the oldest! So there's that! He's got _friends,_ and Marco- who is a weird mix of brother, friend, and lover and the thing he knows how to do with his tongue—Ace shouldn't mention it.

He had settled in rather nicely after his original unwillingness- he was positive if Sabo was alive he would probably say it was that Stockholm syndrome he had mentioned once. That's beside the point- the end of all things happy and good for ace happened on a Friday. Almost exactly two weeks after he sent his letter to Luffy and a day after Thatch had finally let him back in to the kitchen after the éclair insistent.

The day was actually pretty boring for the New World, nothing was happening the weather wasn't changing there was no new opponents and they were not that close to their destination. The sun was warm and high up in the sky beating down on the Moby Dick as lazily as the pirate crew moved around. The sun was shining and the sea gently lolling the massive ship along. The rather large captain of the Whitebeard pirate was gently laughing as his youngest son hid behind him, looking to escape the wrath of the first division commander.

"Gurarara, you cannot hide from Marco forever."

"No," Ace agreed. "I just need to hide longer then Thatch!" He said with a large grin.

Ω

"Why pink yoi?" the unamused face of the first division commander asked sullenly, looking at his brother's smiling faces. His once blond hair was now a light cherry blossom pink clashing rather horrible with his purple shirt.

"If it helps it was originally supposed to be red." The red haired chief announced cheerfully.

"Like Fire." Ace said, demonstrating the color by allowing his shoulders and hair into a ruby red.

Marco starred at the men he called his boyfriend and brother in mute horror. His mind flashed to another man with vivid red hair. A man he had a great hatred for.

"Like Akagami no Shankusu?"

Both Thatch and Ace grew quiet- the hatred Marco had for the red haired Yonko was rather legendary in the crew and something everyone knew not to mess with or mention (even if Ace disagress).

"NO! Nonononono, we wouldn't do that!" The two shouted together, looking horrified, ashamed, and panicked.

"No! I would never! It was Thatch's idea!"

"It came out pink any- hey you still helped you flame-butt!" The pompadour man turned, his teeth turning sharp as he yelled at his freckled friend.

"That was the lamest insult ever! And you call yourself a pirate!" the flame user sniffed, turning his head up pompously.

Thatch fumed, glowering over the smaller man before huffing and turning around, forgetting about Marco completely.

"Ace! Hey Ace!" Haruta called, cheerful jumping over his surrounding crew-mates and barrels and other things left out on deck. "Ace! The news coo brought a letter for you."

"Ace got a letter?" Thatch inquired, turning back around to peer at the one of the smallest members of the crew.

"Is it from a girl?" A member from the fourth division called out from his position on the rigging.

"Shut up Davis, you know Ace is with Marco." Izo commented from where he longed against the railing gazing at his brother's almost lazily.

"Well it could be from a girl before he joined, maybe he has a kid?"

"Ace has a kid?" Another crew member muttered looking confused at his partner that was helping him mop the deck.

"Poor bastard has flame-brain for a father?"

And before Ace had even gotten the letter more than half of the crew believed Ace was a father to a child that had been born half giant, had a horn like a unicorn, and that could shoot fire. If not cheating on Marco with a girl from Paradise.

"SHUT UP!" Ace yelled, grabbing the letter from Haruta and storming into his room.

"Why is he mad? It's not like he was going to get any, anyway, he turned his boyfriend's hair _pink."_ Davis muttered, ignoring said boyfriend's heated glare.

Ω

Ace ducked inside of Marco's office, hiding from his obnoxious older brothers and his curious boyfriend. Finally alone he looked at the letter. He did not squeal, no matter what anyone said they heard or saw… and if he did it may or may not be because the minute he stopped to look at the front of his letter he instantly recognized his younger brother's messy handwriting. Since he had set sail he and Luffy had exchanged numerous letters. None of which were sent regularly as Luffy could only send letters after Ace sent the news coo to him as Luffy was at a set location and Ace was in fact constantly moving. Two weeks ago Ace had sent his first letter to his little brother since joining the notorious Whitebeard pirates! He almost didn't want to know what it said. To scared that his brother would be disappointed in him for joining someone else's crew and giving up the fight for the title.

But this was Luffy, he thought, his adorably stupid baby brother, he surely wouldn't be mad as long as he knew Ace was happy. Swiftly he opened the letter and looked the other way counting down before he actually turned and read it.

 _Fire-Fist Ace,_

A chill went down his spine, and he felt his fire disappear from under his skin for the first time in a long time Ace felt cold.

 _In closed in this envelope is a picture of your brother to prove everything we say is true: If you want to see your litter brother again you will do as I say. By next week we expect the head of Marco the Phoenix by Tuesday at the Hogswash inn on Hand island. If you go against this we will know, if you bring us a fake head we will know, if you do not do what we ask your brother will pay the price. You will bring us Marco the phoenix or the news coo will bring you his head._

With trembling hands Ace fished out the picture, looking like just an innocent piece of paper, ignorant of what it showed, was what would cause the end. In the picture a dark haired boy in nothing but jean shorts and only one sandal. Luffy was tied up with think chains of what had to be sea-stone, wrapping around his thin frame nearly five times before leading off and out of the picture. The left side of his face was completely covered in blood matting his hair down and dripping onto the wooden floor. A collar was wrapped around his neck and like the chains that bound his body the skin that could be seen around it was red and raw. Luffy's eyes were set and nosed flared, looking at the camera defiantly with his mouth completely gagged. The only thing around him was the un-unique floor boards, covered in so much red puddles, and hard wood walls, stained in some places in dried blood.

The picture fell out of his hand gently floating to the floor along with the letter and his life.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize to everyone for the long wait- a lot of stuff happened this summer including but not limited to- family medical problems, new kitten, a new job, and my laptop deciding it needed to kamikaze and die while I was not even home.

None of my stories are lost- or not that I've seen- and I've recently got my new laptop up and running woooooo- but I wont be posting anything for another two weeks as I have to move in and start classes- I'll post as soon as possible though.

Again sorry.

I haven't forgotten anything I know what's happening next and in the case of Brother's Love I'm adding to the chapters and that's why only chapter one is up.

My kitten says meow,

The dog is confused,

My laptop is new.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything!**

 **Also i'm so so so so so so sorry this took so long to post. I don't want to make excuses but i will try and post the chapters sooner.**

* * *

A pirate ship docked at Dawn Island in the late evening. The ship was made of massive logs that lay flat against the waves, making a rather large impressive raft, its sails were black with a three skulls looking in different directions with bones sticking out from the skulls. Not that anyone on the small island saw any of this as it was late enough that any fishermen or merchants has already docked for the night; many were either having dinner or getting ready to go to bed.

The pirate looked on at the small Windmill Village with little to no interest. In fact, the most interest even one of them had was to confirm their location.

"You positive this is the location? Cap'ian won't be happy if we've bought him the wrong kid." The smallest man asked, looking concerned.

"Looks really quiet for somewhere were Fire Fist grew up…" Another man, this one wearing a blood stained shirt muttered, looking between the village and the dirt under his nails as if deciding which was more interesting.

"Cap'ian only said he wann'd the kid… so boys," One man announced gaining everyone's attention in just a few seconds. "Have _fun."_ The pirate's cheered.

 _"Let's make this town more interesting."_ He said with a cruel smile, his lips pulling back to show razor sharp teeth and his eyes glowing in the darkness.

Ω

Miles away in the over grown forest where animals five times bigger than normal lived marched a boy. A boy with messy black hair, a straw-hat, a cheerful skip in his step, and two dead crocodiles being dragged on the forest floor. No other animal tried to claim the prize or even stepped in front of the boy, as for a long time this forest had been his playground, and by now he and his brother where the kings. But now his brother was out at sea, living their dream, and he was the only king of these forests.

"Niku, Niku! Gonna eat all the Niku! Niku from the east! Niku from the west! Gonna eat all the Niku! Niku! Niku!"

Luffy cheered as he walked through the forest on a familiar path, the sun setting behind him. Humming under his breath he quickened his pace when the house came into view.

"Ah! Dadan I brought meat!" He cheered kicking down the wooden door and entering with a scream.

Ω

Windmill village was in ruins. The houses were burned down or destroyed. Bodies of the few village people were scattered about, some still alive and crying out for help. The streets were covered in blood and were a mess of discarded objects.

"Anyone find the kid?" A man with missing teeth muttered kicking at the burning ash that had use to be the mayors house.

"Nope, found some nice looking women…" One man answered, leering at the hand full of women they had kept alive.

"Keep it in your pants, cap'ian will be mad if we don't have the kid."

Suddenly a man roared a heavy plank in his hands, swinging it widely around trying to his one of the pirates. A lone shot rang out and before the captive women the man fell, gasping for a few minutes before a whispered sorry left his lips.

"This was boring, no one really fought." One pirate complained, now walking over to kick the newly dead body.

The first man that had spoken looked at the forest contemplating. "Has anyone checked in there?"

For a moment the crew looked between each other. "Jerry keep the women company, everyone else let's smoke out a rat."

Ω

The smell was the first thing Luffy noticed, it swept through the bandits' hut filling the air. For once the fight for food stopped as the bandits took notice of the smell.

"Did you start a fire and forget to put it out?" Dogra asked the younger boy looking annoyed- well more annoyed then he usually looked.

"No, I caught them and came right here, Ace told me not to eat raw meat unless I really, really have to or else all the meat in the world will disappear." Luffy told him, looking horrified at the memory. A world without meat!? The horror! He would surely die.

The bandits laughed, snickering at the brilliance of one of their youngest.

"Ace is completely right. Never eat raw meat unless you are out of food and no one can cook it." Marga said quickly, holding in snickers.

"Someone head to the village see what's going on." Dadan announced looking at her men commandingly. One man nodded and headed out, shortly after he left the family began to eat again.

Ω

BANG

Rang through the bandits' home as the body of Dadan's man came flying in and then slumped over.

The family stood up all at one as the pirates made their way inside. "Well, well, well, look what we have here… and here we thought we had all the fun at that tiny village."

As a whole the family did a sharp intake.

"No…" Dadan whispered, images of the friendly village in her head. The friends the bandits had made… Makino… the Mayor…

"Yeah, they weren't much fun… I mean some of the women were, especially that green haired bitch, she was real feisty." The man leered, looking smugly at the group before him, idle stroking his short sword.

"Makino?" The boy mumbled looking confused for a moment.

With a roar Luffy shot forward, lunging at the man in the doorway.

"What did you do to Makino-onee-chan?!"

"Nothing for young ears to hear." One of them sneered, easily stepping forward and slamming the flying body (Luffy) down, denting the floor.

"This the kid?" He mumbled, looking at the struggling boy curiously, slowly adding more and more pressure to the boy, until his stomache was completely flat.

"Looks like it."

"Seems to have a devil fruit." The large man told him grabbing the boy.

"We'll throw him in a barrel till we get some sea-stone."

Swiftly they tied the kid up.

"What are you doing?!" Dadan yelled, stepping forward with her men.

"Cap'ian wants the boy." He explained helpfully.

"PUT LUFFY DOWN."

"No."

Luffy was carried off like a sack of potatoes, watching in horror as the bandits were completely beaten… and killed. The house was set on fire, their bodies still inside. As well as the few pirates the Dadan family had managed to take down with them.

"No! No! NOOO!" He screamed, wiggling and kicking trying to free himself.

A hard chop hit the back of his neck, and for a few moment dots danced across his vision before everything went black. The smell of smoke was still in the air.

Ω

Luffy awoke to darkness, he wasn't actually sure he woke up. He was not comfortable. His body ached from rope burn, he felt sluggish as the water sloshed around him, and his head hurt. Most of all he could still smell the smoke, now mingled with burning bodies. It seemed to cling to him, even more so then the smell of the salt water he was sitting in.

For a moment he sat there in completely silence, before he started to mumble. "Dadan, Marga, Dogra, Makino, Mayor… everyone." Sniffling he curled as much as he could into himself. He cried.

But not for long. Suddenly there was ight and hands yanking him up.

A pirate with missing teeth and dirty clothes leered over him.

"The fun's about to begin."


	4. Chapter 4

The picture sat on the wooden floors, innocently staring up at Ace like the picture wasn't killing him on the inside. Like his world was not crashing down around him. Like his world was not ending. He was not being melodramatic. The world was in fact ending.

For a long moment, his mind went completely blank. For a moment time seemed to freeze around him, nothing else existed but him and the photo in his hand. Not his thousands of siblings and father, not the ocean, or comforting walls of the Moby Dick. He stood frozen, his eyes scanning and re-reading, and looking over the note.

His brother, Ace's mind whispered, his little brother.

The one who would follow him around for hours just happy to be with him. The one who would come to him crying in the middle of the night, even if they had been fighting all day before, at any type of nightmare he faced. The same little boy that would always tell him how much he loved his aniki. Ace small ototo.

For a moment, he could feel his younger brother's hand in his, his voice chattering in his ear always calling out "Ace-nii! Ace-nii! Look what I found!"

His most beloved person, his baby brother, the brother that looked up to him, needed him, the tiny boy that he raised- because let's face it Garp and Dadan kind of left them alone way too much to be any sort of guide or guardian. The little brother that had started to cry when he had brought up that if they were in different crews they would be enemies. The little brother that had sworn up and down he would never, ever, in the history or ever fight him to the death. _His little brother who was his only true family._ With his stupidly big eyes, and hands that were so much smaller than his own but held on to his own hand so very tightly. _His little brother, his son, his best friend, his most precious person ever._

His sunshine! The one person that had looked at him, had known all of him, and was glad- rejoiced- that he was alive. Luffy was his. His to protect and love, his most important treasure.

He loved whitebeard- the crew- Marco. But he couldn't, Luffy had meant to much to him for so long, not even his nakama or his lover could compare. He had his responsibilities from before the crew, to a round eyed little boy that could light up a room.

With these thoughts in mind Ace whipped away his tears and grabbed his curved knife- a gift from Garp for his thirteenth birthday lightly coated in seastone he had later found out. A gift Garp had probably never intended to be used this way, to make him a traitor. Even Garp would be ashamed of him, he knew. Luffy… Luffy would probably scream, call him a monster, a nakama killer? His brother? No Luffy would hate him after this, Ace knew. For nearly an hour he watched his reflection in the shinning metal before straightening his back.

He had found love and acceptance; he had found a father in Whitebeard and a lover in Marco. Marco who had accepted his faults and had kissed every scar and freckle, who would sit tell him that he was wanted and his mother's death was not wasted. Marco who was so wonderful to him, who would give him everything! Thatch who had just wanted to be friends and oved his family, love him. Izo, Haruta, Jozu, Namur… they trusted him, loved him, and called him brother. He loved Marco. He loved the family he had found. He loved the acceptance. But…

His mind flashed to a large smile that was under wide brown eyes that watched on calling out a farewell, because it was not goodbye, it was a see you again.

Luffy needed him more. Marco was one of many of Whitebeard's sons, not the first that would be killed and not the last. Luffy was someone that needed him, had always relied on him, had followed close behind, and hid behind him when scared. Luffy needed him. Marco… Marco would have to die. He had promised Luffy, swore he would always be his brother, always protect him. If protecting Luffy meant killing his love, ripping his heart out in the process, and in the end killing himself (Whitebeard would demand retribution for a Nakama killer) but it would be worth it as long as he was safe.

He WOULD betray the whitebeard pirates; he Would get his brother back. No one touched Luffy.

"Ace?" Thatches voice called through the door. "You okay?"

Swiftly he picked up the picture and stuffed it into his bad along with the letter- for now that would have to do. Securing the knife back onto his belt and relaxed his shoulders and smiled. He had been acting all his life, now to see if he could fool his family.

"Yeah," Ace said, coughing to hide the crack in his voice, opening the door to smile dazzlingly at his friends- the people he would betray. "Sorry about that, word from home and all that." He waved off, making his way down the hall.

"You had us worried there!" Thatch laughed wrapping his arm around the youngers shoulder.

"Zehahaha, worried about our youngest Commander Thatch?" A large man with missing teeth and curly black hair laughed, closing the door to the second divisions rooms and walking closely behind them.

"It's hard not to worry with this knucklehead as a younger brother, Teach!"

Smiling at their antics Ace ducked under the arm and ran ahead. "Come on, dinner should be ready soon and I still have chores."

Unnoticed by Thatch and Ace, Teach smiled rather cruelly at the back of the youngest man his eyes gleaming with madness.


	5. Chapter 5

**1\. I dont own anything**

 **2\. thank you to everyone that reviewed**

 **3\. sorry the chapter is short**

* * *

Luffy woke up. Or he thought he did. He was almost positive he was awake. But it was dark and he couldn't see anything. So he was most likely awake, possible. He couldn't move his arms, they were stuck to something and moved around sluggishly. His legs were on some type of wooden floor, and his butt hurt from sitting. Moving his leg closer to his chest he froze when cold water slushed around and splashed him. Salt. Sea water. His mind whispered as he took notice of the smell that swarmed the room. Luffy didn't understand what was going on. He wanted Makino, Dadan, and the others. Gasping he lurched forward as much as he could, Dadan was gone wasn't she? Her and the other bandits. All at once an ugly dark feeling swarmed his chest, his body was cold and it hurt, he didn't know what happened to his friends.

Luffy was scared.

Luffy wanted his big brother.

Luffy wanted Ace.

Makino was huddled up against the bars of the cell. Her back towards the door, three other women from the village were left from the massacre and were facing the door as lookouts. Their clothes were torn and bloody, falling off their shoulders and into the sea water that coated the floor. Tears stained all of their faces, crying softly for family that was now long gone.

"Luffy." She cooed, her eyes on the small figure of the boy she had raised from a baby. His arms were tied behind his back and a large piece of cloth was wrapped around his head. Blood was dripping from a wound on his side and his legs were slowly sliding up the wooden floorboards of the ship, and suddenly he lurched forward.

"LUFFY!" She shouted, pulling her arm through the bars as she tried to reach for him.

"Kino?"

"Yes Luffy, its me. I'm here." He slide to the side, tilting his head towards her as he tried to push his bound body towards her.

"Shh, shh Lu, stay there. It'll be okay."

"Kino! Dadan! He hurt Dadan."

"Shh! Luffy, you need to be quiet!" She hissed, looking at the other women and the door. If Luffy didn't quiet down- her heart breaking at the news that her friend was most likely gone, just like everyone else.

"Kino, kino-kaa-chan Dadan is gone!" He shouted, his voice shaking and cracking as it got higher and sobs broke his frame into a shaking mess.

The door slammed open, making the three women on watch scream in fright. A large man with curly dark hair walked in, a smirk showing off yellow teeth made her skin crawl. Luffy want quiet.

"Looks like our guest is awake." He laughed, swaggering over to the boy's cell and uncaringly swinging the door open, making the metal bars ring throughout the room. Large heavy set boots splashed through the water as the man walked through the cell. Crouching down he peered at Luffy, grasping his chin he sneered.

"This is the mighty Fire Fist's brother?"

Luffy kicking out his legs slamming his foot into the man's knee as he stretched his back headbutting the man in the chin. The pirate fell back, cursing as he did.

"You damn, brat!" he yelled, standing up and roughly grabbing the boy by his hair. Yanking him forward he undid the chains from the wall and dragged Luffy out.

"No! No not Luffy! Please! Don't hurt him!" Makino screamed, reaching her hands through the cell bars to tug and hold onto the boy.

But Luffy was yanked out of her arms and her screams were ignored, she couldn't help but cry as the door closed behind the struggling boy. "Makino! Makino!" one of the other woman, a young twenty-year-old named Salena, came forward pulling Makino back. "Shush," She mumbled, petting the greenettes hair.

"Luffy's strong, he'll be fine."

"Yes! He's trained with Garp and grew up with you and Shanks." Another girl spoke, her top missing and her face streaked with blood.

Makino let out a strangled sob, "My baby."

Luffy figured that it was a lot like when Bluejam kidnapped him. Only he was also blindfolded and he wasn't sure if Ace would break in to save him. He was hanging from his arms instead of his middle, which hurt- a lot. He was use to his body being able to ben and twist as he pleased- he didn't really remember his body not being able to stretch. His bones protested from being at an uncomfortable angle and his muscles screamed to be left go.

He thrashed, or rather tried to, his body moved sluggishly as he tried to kick. A dark laugh making him freeze.

"A feisty one will be fun to break."

He had no warning, no sight to tell him what was to come, and no sound to tell him to brace himself before a fist slammed into his shoulder sending him flying back.

"You will wish your dear brother will never find you by the time I'm done with you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ace crept down the hall way. Most of the crew was sound asleep as it was close to nearly three in the morning. Yet, he couldn't help but to glance around making sure no one was nearby to see him. He smiled thinly and grimly, his hand staying steadily on is knife as he carefully opened the first division commander's door. A room he was rather familiar with. The desk was shoved into the corner- something he had done himself. A book shelf close by filled with old books Marco had collected over the years. A dresser was on the other wall, its surface covered in a type of oil- for grooming feathers- as well as a comb and some other miss match items he had collected. The bed was nearly in the center of the room, facing the door. The bed was covered in a large blue and gold blankets.

For several long moments, he stood near the door, gazing at the lump of blankets silently. His mind wandering. The time he had spent in here…

"Ace, that you yoi?" a mumbled voice asked, a mess of blonde hair just sticking out of the blanket moved so a pair of blue eyes peeking out from a nest of blankets to look at him tiredly.

Ace couldn't help the spike of worry that he felt as he looked at the dark circles that sat under those blue eyes. He tried to squash those feelings, he was here to do a job. He was here to save his brother.

Swallowing thickly, "Yea," he muttered walking over to stand by the bed side, sliding his hand through the mess blonde hair, fingers running through thick hair absently. A pair of blue eyes blinked back lazily silently asking him what was wrong and if he really believed he didn't notice that something was wrong.

Ace felt his face twitch and chest ache, taking his hand back and curling it around his chest, protectively. His body shook and he tried in vain to prepare himself, to protect his heart. He could feel the tears gather in his eyes, turning into steam as his body temperature rose. His face crumbled into despair. Marco's eyes widened in shook.

"What's wrong yoi?"

His breathe left his body in a gasp. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" he moaned as he lost himself in his grief.

"Ace, yoi?" Marco questioned springing up quickly, kicking off the blankets in a second. He reached forward to gather the crying man in his arms. Cradling the younger man gently. "Shh, it's okay yoi."

"I'm sorry." Ace whispered, his voice shaking. With a rasping breath, his hand trembled as he grabbed the knife from his belt. The tip of the blade cut through the purple shirt Marco favored, sliding into his back smoothly as only sea stone could. The blood spilt from the wound, making Ace's hand slippery and wet, he cried harder.

"Ace?" Marco mumbled, his eyes wide and confused.

"I'm sorry."

THIS IS A NICE LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Makino held back tears. Salena was dead at her feet, her body bare, covered in blood, and bruises. Her face once pretty was sporting a black eye, split lip, and wide unseeing eyes. The pirate- the man smiled back at them cruelly, kicking the body forward towards them.

"This is what happens if you fight back and don't obey." He laughed cruelly, his eyes wondering over the bodies of the women, leeringly.

Marian and Jewl were crying silently besides her. Sniffling as they looked at their friend's body. The man laughed at their fear, reaching forward grabbing Marian's dark hair in his fist. She cried out as he pulled her out of the cell by her hair. Leaving Makino, Jewl, and Salena's dead body.

"Don't worry it will be your turn soon enough."

Shaking Makino stepped forward, carefully cleaning the blood from Salena's face as Jewl tried in vain to get the blood off her legs. They flinched and stared fearfully at the door when the screaming started. Marian's voice echoing through the ship. For several minutes, they worked on cleaning up their friend. Jewl ripped off the bottom half of her skirt, trying to at least give Salena some dignity in death.

"I'm scared Makino." Jewl said fearfully. Her hands moving to caress the bruises that had formed on Salena's thighs.

Before she could answer the door opened with a loud, jarring bang. This caused Jewl to fly to the back of the sell, brining Salena's body with her, and Makino to run forward. Crying out "No! Why would you do that?! He's just a child!"

A large man with missing teeth laughed heartily at her screams. Dragging behind him, by his bound arms, Luffy. She lunged forward, desperately trying to reach forward and hold her baby.

Luffy's hair was matted down, blood dripping from his hair and making it stick to his skin and stain it all red. Bruises, something she had not seen on the boy since before Shanks' and his crew had come to the island, littered his body like some weird painting. His head hung low, his breathing uneven, and raspy. He took large gasps of air every few minutes, making her worry his lungs had been damaged.

The pirate smiled at her gently, and for a moment she thought he would help, that he would place her boy close to her so she can check him over. He did not. While smiling at her, he threw the boy into the cell without looking, his smile widening at her scream and Luffy's pained gasp. His back arching as it meets the wall.

"Luffy!" She screamed, trying to reach him. Pushing her entire arm through the bars opening. "Luffy! Wake up!" She screamed desperately.

The man left with a cruel laugh and a backwards glance of satisfaction.

"Please Luffy. Wake up." She whispered, her voice leaving her in a breathless gasp.

THIS IS ANOTHER LINE BREAK!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ace carefully laid Marco down, climbing on top to straddle the gasping man. He leaned forward, placing his knife against the blonde's throat. Tears cascading down onto Marco's whitebeard mark.

"I have to, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, yoi."

A hand shot out, slamming Ace's chin up. As another grabbed his ankle and flipped him. Ace landed on his back. With the wind knocked out of him, gasping on the ground, he stared at the blonde in confusion.

"Should have left the knife in, yoi." He growled, just as the door banged open. Thatch, Vista, and Jozu stood in the door way, in perfect view of the blue flames healing Marco's back, the blood that was smeared on his black and puddled on the floor near a stunned Ace, and the knife just centimeters from Ace's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

* * *

They had taken Selana's body, dragging her form away from them. They didn't know what happened to her, if they kept the body of threw it over board, just that it was gone, like she had never been here, never existed. They wondered how long everyone else was going to survive.

Luffy was bleeding. He could feel the stickiness of the blood as it dried all over him. He hadn't been this hurt or scared since Bluejam had kidnapped him before Ace and Sabo were his brothers. Hadn't felt this alone since then either, at least when the bear hurt him he knew Ace was nearby to help. The pirate guy, Luffy had been calling him Smelly in his head, had thrown him back into his cell next to Makino and the others. Except Luffy couldn't see very well it was all blurry, but he could hear Makino crying. He didn't want her to cry. He wishes he was stronger, so strong he could protect his friends. Makino stopped crying, he thought, he couldn't really tell his ears had started to ring. Maybe he should take a nap?

This treatment continued for weeks. Makino and the other lady villagers would be taken and come back crying and with bruises. Makino never told Luffy what was happening to them, but he knew they were being hurt. But whatever happened to them Makino never cried as much as when Luffy came back after Smelly had his fun. Or that one time his arm was bent funny and hurt a lot. Luffy thought it was broken, but didn't know cause he never had a broken bone before.

The only time they weren't being hurt was when the boat started rocking back and forth. Their calm seas leaving them unprepared for the storms that hit the ship, making the prisoners slide and hit the walls and bars of their cells. Before lone they had caught the whispered comments of the pirate crew 'Grand line' and even some saying 'Paradise.' Now they weren't even on familiar seas.

Any food given didn't give them any strength, and in fact before the week was up Makino could count all of Luffy's ribs, and by the end of the second could see his spine through his skin. She knew if the beatings didn't kill him, he'd starve before long.

* * *

Ace was escorted down to nearly the bottom of the ship, to some of their only and rarely used cells. Unnoticed by all involved, the burly body and broken smile, Teach stepped back into his barrack and the shadows. He turning his back to grab some paper, they might as well kill the brat now, he served his use.

Ace hit the side of the ship hard, the Adam's wood cutting into his bare back and probably leaving a bruise. His wrist and ankles were shackled heavily with sea stone, making him lethargic and unsteady. He didn't try and speak as Vista sat across from him- on the other side of the bars, watching him with a dark emotion he had only seen aimed at their more vicious enemies.

Ace turned his back on his once brother, hunching over himself he tried in vain to not cry, his eyes stung as tears gathered. He had failed his little brother.

Thatch walked close to Marco, his eyes unable to stop trailing back to the blood drying on the blondes back. All the commanders except for Vista and Izo were gathering in front of Pops. The news having spread fast about the betrayal, making most grim faced. Pops eyes gazed at his gathered commanders before locking eyes with his oldest son.

"Where is Izo?"

Haruta stepped forward, "When he heard the commotion about what happened he ran down the hallway. Saying to hold your judgment until he came back."

"Son, tell me what happened." He stated sternly, his face set in a sad but serious frown.

Marco's stony face broke for a second and anguish seemed to take hold of him making him shake. "I don't know. Ace, Ace betrayed us, betrayed me." His voice got stronger, "He pretended to be upset about something, so I got worried, yoi. He out his arms around me to hug, and stabbed me yoi."

Thatch step forward, "Vista, Jozu, and I had heard some loud noises coming from his room, we went over to see what it is. We thought him and Ace were just being… we went over to ask him to quiet it down… Ace was on the floor laying in Marco's blood and Marco's phoenix flames were healing his back. Ace… Ace stabbed him in the back." He mumbled looking like he was still in shock.

Jozu confirmed the report without a second thought, his face set in an angry scowl.

"Ace has betrayed the family."

It was Rakuyo that stepped forward next, "There has to be more at play! Ace loves it here! He's a commander! He wouldn't do this without a cause."

"What cause is good enough to betray family? To betray a lover?" Thatch shot back, his shock melting away to anger and fury.

"I- I don't know but you know Ace, Thatch. You play pranks with him all the time. You know he's been weird ever since the letter-"Rakuyo froze. "It's the letter pops," he turned staring up at his father figure. "That has to be it. Something must have happened. Ace wouldn't betray us!"

Marco looked up hopfully, but Thatch and Jozu sneered. "No reason will take away what he's done."

"Even if it was for family?" Izo spoke up, walking into the room, holding Ace's watermelon bag clutched in his hands, throwing down in front of Whitebeard a piece of paper with a picture.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm not abandoning or putting any of my stories on Hiatus. I have some summer classes that will be done in a couple weeks and then i can write and update more freely. I'm sorry for the wait!**

* * *

"Hey, just got a letter from the captain. Put the brat on standby. He might be useless."

The man grunted, stepping back to look at his handy work. The kid was strung up by the rafters, his arms bound behind his back and over his head, the pirate wasn't sure but he thought at least one of the arms might be dislocated. Blood fell from the boy's head, trailing along his pretty boy face and making his hair stick. Bruises were covering him from head to toe. He had been having fun having a punching bag that didn't die so easily. He'd be dispointed when he had to kill the kid.

"Hey, J, how much do you think a rubber body would last…how much fun do you think we can have now that were allowed to do what we want?"

Giving the boy a lustful stare J backed up. They weren't given permission yet, but to him that did sound like fun. Women were one thing but to have a body that could be molded into any shape…

* * *

Ace sat on his knees, head bowed, and arms held behind his back. His back stung from where it had hit the cell wall and he knew he must have looked like a mess, having started to sob wildly as the thoughts of his baby brother had consumed him. Of never seeing that sunny, goofy, all in compassing smile ever again. Of having failed Sabo. Of failed being a big brother. He's brother would never get to sail, to taste the freedom they so longingly dream of, to even attempt to reach his dream. Even if he was executed by his family- by the Whitebeard pirates surely his failure meant hell, if not his blood. His innocent brothers would be in the heavens. He'd never see them.

He was kneeling in front of his father- the Whitebeard captain, face firmly down and unwilling to even lift his head up. He was to be executed only fitting for someone that had endangered the crew and tried to betray the family.

"Tell me, why did you try and kill the First Division commander?" Izo spoke softly, taking carefully graceful steps around Ace's bound form.

Seemingly reminded of his crimes, he hunched his shoulders further down, curling into himself.

"Portgas!" His name was hissed harshly. "Answer the question!"

"I-" He chocked, his brother's smiling warm chocolate eyes flashed through his mind.

"I _had_ to. He _had_ to die. And he _didn't_ and now everything is ruined." He spat out between clenched teeth. Those eyes would never peer at him from under a sunny yellow straw hat.

The gathered division commanders began to mumble, looking at each other unsurely.

Those eyes would not laugh, would not cry from being tickled, or sparkle as he grasped what was being explained.

"Why did he have to?"

That voice would not sing, stupid, made up songs, would not scream with laughter as they wrestled, or call out for his Aniki.

"Why-"

"Because." He spat out, "Because they have him! And nothing you give me, nothing you were to me, will ever be what he is- what he's mine! He was mine. My baby brother- my baby." He sobbed, his head finally reaching the deck's wooden floors. He could feel his snot roll out of his nose, the tears falling down his cheeks, the pain. Nothing hurt this much. No injury he had faced. Nor even the loss of Sabo had hurt as much with the knowledge that his brother was probably dead.

"He was mine. And I promised that I would protect him. And I failed. I failed."

For a long moment, there was silence. Or as silent as it could get as Ace gasped through his sobs, his chest heaving as he seemed to sink into the deck. It was the fourth division commander that moved first. His face set in guilt as he knelt before the younger brother he had so easily turned his back on. He reached out, placing his palm on his exposed neck.

"You should have asked for help."

Ace looked up, meeting the pompadour man's face, before his gaze turned to the rest in the room, before finally landing on Whitebeard and the first division commander. He opened his mouth- to say what he didn't know.

It was the eighth division commander, Namur, that spoke next, his face fierce and hard. "We still have time before the dead line."

"Come on, we have a little brother to save." The sixth division commander, Blamenco, said with a blood thirsty grin.

"Hell to raise." Thatch nodded.

Ace turned his view to whitebea- his father.

"We do not like what you did, and you will be punished, but a brother is a brother." The captain spoke to him calmly. "A son will always be a son."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update!**

* * *

The bar would have reminded him of the Party Bar if the tables weren't covered with drying beers, dirt didn't cover the ground, and the bar maiden didn't look like a blond- actual male?- version of Dadan. So, in other words, it reminded him very little of the Party Bar. There were drunks spewed all over the chairs, tables, and ground. Some sober people nursing small glasses stood guard over their fallen friends, and in one corner a fist fight- or what one would be if any of them could land hits- had broken out.

His wrist ached and made him feel weak. Pops had agreed that Ace had to wear a sea stone cuff, just in case, their trust in him all, but gone- even if they were helping him get Luffy back. The feeling of being so weak made him want to throw up, but he held himself up, hiding the cuff with a long sleeve shirt, so not to raise suspicion.

Ace stood stock still, the shirt on his back making him uncomfortable- he had only covered his mark on missions before and now to have it covered after everything that happened… In his hands was a package, tightly wrapped and leaking some blood. If he wasn't so busy scanning the crowed bar for signs of his brother- or his brother's kidnappers, he would still be staring at the box in surprise. Just thinking about it brought him back to a few hours before.

* * *

Thatch showed him the finished product of meats and colored foods. It looked vaguely like it could be a head, if one squinted and thought someone took a hammer to it… repeatedly…violently…mercilessly.

Shaking, Ace reached out to accept the box, his face set in stunned disbelief. "Wha- Why?"

"…We're hurt you didn't come to us for help. But we do understand. I'm sorry for blaming you so harshly." Thatch muttered, turning away from Ace's hopeful face. "And like pops said, 'A brother of my son is also my son'. You brother is our brother too."

* * *

Clutching the box tighter to himself he tried to act natural. Leaning against the bar he lulled his head to the side as one man covered in dirt and grim, with dark eyes and even darker hair came towards him.

"Gotta admit fire fist, when Cap'ain came up with this plan we thoug't it would be a bust. No way a Whitebeard pirate would betra' cause of a stupid brat." He grinned back widely, showing off his missing teeth.

Ace could feel the heat and fire swell into him, curling around his chest and stomach thrashing to be let out and to burn, burn, burn this man to ash.

"Where is he?"

Snorting the man nodded towards the package. "Show me your end and I'll bring you to the brat."

With clenched teeth and a scowl, Ace slowly opened the box showing off the horrifying ends of the first division commander. A low splitting whistle echoed in the bar. The dirty pirate smiled, "Nice." Nodding his head, he gestured.

"This way. The brat's still on the ship."

Ace kept his head down, though his eyes automatically glancing around the bar to see his crewmates and family, waiting to follow behind at a safe distance. Once out of the bar, Ace could make out a faint blue glow coming from the house across the street from the bar- Marco was perched in full Phoenix form, waiting for the confrontation.

Ace felt his chest constrict.

* * *

"We obviously have a traitor on board or else they wouldn't be able to communicate with Ace that well." Izo said calmly, folding his kimono over his legs.

"Which means we have to make it seem like Ace killed Marco and was able to escape." Vista mused, curling his finger around his mustache.

"I'll get the fourth division to help me make a fake head." Thatch volunteered, unwilling to look at Ace at all.

"Do you believe that none of your division would do this?" He mused lightly.

"Were the cooks. If it was my division Marco would already be dead." Thatch sneered back, stalking out of the room.

Whitebeard watched on silently for a moment as the division commanders began to fight among themselves. Arguing over who got to hurt the traitor first and who would betray them in the first place.

Slamming his _bisentō_ onto the deck, he sent a small shock wave to stop his arguing sons.

"Marco will watch from overhead for any suspicious behavior or missing crew. For now we have a mission to deal with."

The division commanders nodded, sufficiently chastised before dispersing to get their part of the mission done. Namur in his blue, fisherman glory, made his way to Ace's chained, globemaker form. His naturally sever expression set in just a way that his brother knew how upset this made him. His eyes gleamed as he unlocked Ace's chains and instead put Sea stone cuffs onto his wrist, catching him right as he slumped forward. Namur pushed him back and lightly slapped his cheek.

"Gotta get used to it." He said gruffly before standing up and leaving him there.

For a long time, Ace kneeled on the wood floor his eyes on the ground. _They don't hate me? They won't kill me? They don't think I'm a monster? Luffy will be okay?_

Stumbling onto his feet he made his way towards pops. Looking up at him he stared in awe.

"You should have come to us first, my son." He said kindly, but sternly before his gaze moved to his first and oldest child. "You will need to talk to him." Nodding his head towards the blond. Ace slowly made his way across the deck.

"Marco-"

"Enough, we will discuss this later, yoi." The blond dismissed, his gaze never leaving the scurrying crew from his perch high above the others- most of the crew had been informed of Marco's "Death" and were getting ready to mourn the first division commander. Marco had taken it upon himself to try and figure out which of the men had tried to get Ace to betray them.

"But-"

"Ace," he said firmly, "Not now, yoi."

"…I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He whispered, his words drifting off with the wind, just as a boom rocked the ship and a small- controlled- fire broke out below deck.

"That's your cue, yoi. Go."

With his eyes stinging Ace bowed his head and hunched his shoulders before taking off to go towards the fire- they had to make it seem like he had caused it after all and these sea stone cuffs were still firmly attached to his wrists. He wondered if Marco would ever look at him again.

* * *

They walked through the village in a sedated pace. The other pirate ignoring Fire Fists comments and attempt to reach the port and ship faster with bland smiles and dark chuckles.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for how late this is! I wanted to get this out last week but I got busy with school! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please drop a review or comment!**_

* * *

"Sit." The man commanded pushing him into the only chair in the room. "Our captain will be joining us shortly."

Ace tried to keep an impassive face, turning away from the man he took in the room around him. It was dark and unlit for the most part, leaving a good part of the room in darkness. What could be seen was disgusting, green algae slime slide from the walls, and red stained the floors, other than the chair he sat on the only other item was a desk with a large- purposively- imposing chair, that stood in front of bloody hooks that were attached to the wall where some men hung bloodied and lifeless.

The door swung open with a bang. Flaunting in was a large imposing form.

"Teach?" Ace whispered in shock, his thoughts flying. _But Teach is one of Pops first, if- does that mean Pops betrayed me first? Did Po- did Whitebeard have Luffy?! Was, was this some type of test to see who I was more loyal to? That means-_ His eyes quickly moved to the wall, trying to use Haki to pinpoint the other commanders, _it was a trap, they won't really help me save my brother. No- No they'll kill me first. That's why they said Marco, it's impossible to kill Marco, so if I went through with betraying them it wouldn't hurt anyone._

Hurt quickly fading into anger and he felt his stomach start to bubble as the heat he was used to feeling began to run to the surface breaking up his form. Quickly before Teach could notice he pulled in the flames as quickly as possible having it shimmer under his skin and making heat waves.

"Zehahahahhaha," The man laughed, his large belly shaking, as he stared at Ace with a much to sinister smile.

"Commander!" He greeted. "I've been wanting to talk to you for some time."

Meanwhile just outside the ship commanders were surrounding the ship, Marco hidden among them moved the closest, as Thatch, Izo and Jozu went below deck to start killing their enemies and trying to find the kid from the photo. Marco, followed by Vista quickly and as silently as possible killed everyone in the hallway they had brought Ace down, carefully he inched the door open just a crack to see the captain of the enemy crew.

"Zehahahahhaha,"

The blond watched detached as his mustache'd brother's tan face paled, making his skin almost translation white.

"Commander!" The familiar voice of one of his dear brothers said cheerfully. "I've been wanting to talk to you for some time."

"Can't say the same to you." Ace's furious voice hissed out. Peaking inside, Marco could make out Ace's seated form, _his temperature is rising,_ he thought as the air around Ace began to shimmer in heat waves mostly seen in desert islands. Teach's face stretched into a grin, showing both rows of teeth as he looked at the young commander.

"Is he even here? Or does Whitebeard's have him?" Ace spoke through clenched teeth, his eyes turning from there light silver to a burning fire, the white disappearing into orange as his pupils turned red. Small flames began to ignite along his clenched fists.

Marco felt his stomach drop and he heard Vista's sharp intake of breath.

* * *

Elsewhere on the ship the commanders had broken up into pairs to search the rest of the ship. Thatch and Izo slowly made their way down the hallway. Thatch looked around him curiously, wondering it her might be biased but so far, the ship was boring, dull, and just THERE WAS NTOHING. Just wood on wood, no painting, tapestries, pictures of any kind on the walls or rugs on the floor. If there was table it was either bare or had some papers- which for the most part was either wanted posters or inventory. On the Moby Dick, they had pictures and painting, and color other than brown! There was dozen or unremarkable doors down a dozen or so hallways all exactly alike. Thatch wanted to cry it was so boring and lifeless. Truly, there was no life to be seen, Izo had even found that the tops of the walls covered in cobwebs and dust, the air stale, like it was, made the ship seem even more dark and lifeless.

"What about this door?" Izo asked, one hand on his gun as the other held up the ends of his kimno from the dark wooden ground, spotting specs of blood on the floorboards. Shaking his head, he looked at the closest door before him, finding an empty room with no furniture or anything else, just a lone window that let in very little light.

"I can't even tell what hallway this is." Thatch muttered to Izo, he paused rolling his eyes to the ceiling in thought "Or if we have already searched it." Shrugging he reached forward.

Opening the door, before them sat three pirates all sitting around a table with a card in their hands and drinks close by. The three stared, blinking at the Whitebeard pirates in shock. By the door stood their weapons and other then a few more tables the room was bare- like the rest of the ship.

"Uh, Sorry." Thatch blinked owlishly before apologized, swiftly shutting the door with a soft click.

In the room, the three men stared at the door silently for a long moment, before turning their own confused gaze to each other. Quickly as what they saw slowly seemed to take form in their minds, the men all at once stood up, pushing their chairs back and onto the floor all at once. They rushed towards the closed door. Scrambling to hand each other their own swords, knives, and a gun as they did so.

One man, the shortest out of the three, threw open the door and made to run out. Only to run straight into one of Thatch's swords, swiftly cut down and beheaded without a second thought, blood spraying onto the walls and ceiling as the body slumped forward.

"If you had stayed there I probably wouldn't have killed you." He informed the corpse before him. Izo calmly reached forward putting one of his guns around Thatch shoulder, resting his hand on the shoulder. He fired at the two other pirates that had coming running forward sword raised. One fell to the ground, a single bullet to his head, blood pooling onto the floorboards. The third slowly lowered his sword, fear making his eyes wide. Izo moved his gun slightly to the left and the third fell to the floor.

"That was anticlimactic." He pouted, "And you got blood everywhere." He accused.

"Come on, we have more doors to go through."

* * *

Ace sat tense in his seat, he could feel the tears burning into mist before even leaving his eyes. His orange and red eyes stayed on Teach, the burning feeling of hurt, betrayal, and fear sitting in his stomach, _he knew he couldn't fight Whitebeard. He won't be able to save Luffy._

"Whitebeard?" Teach questioned his face twisting into an ugly snarl, standing he stalked around the room, circling around Ace's chair. "The old bastard, he's a fool! He could have the world at his feet and he waste it! On Family! Ha!" he spat, his face turning bright red.

Shame made his flames dim slightly, he felt the hurt fade slightly as thoughts of _his family didn't betray him! just- just Teach. Teach betrayed all of us?_ His eyes strayed from Teach to the door, catching sight of blond hair and a lazy blue eye peeking through the door way. Anger, more anger then when Ace had stabbed him, was burning in that lone eye. Ace could just make out a blue glow from behind Marco, meaning he had set himself on fire- had begun to transform in anger.

"I have had to suffer through years with that man! And still he has yet to find what I want!" Suddenly the dark demeanor changed and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"I knew when I saw you. Someone as strong as you, you had to join my crew." He showed his teeth, stepping closer to Ace as he did so. "But you joined the fool's crew and I knew I had to find something to make you join! Just my luck I stumbled upon the letters from your little brother. He's quite a screamer you know, my men were telling me. "

Ace went up like a fire kindle, his hair disappearing to be taken place by slowly whitening flames.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to do it. Go through with killing him. I was surprised, I saw them drag you away so I thought you failed. Zahahah, the explosion you caused! You must have killed at least twenty of that old bastard's crew!" Ace flinched at the thought, even though he knows that Whitebeard had evacuated that part of the ship before he had blown it up. Teach slowly he made his way back towards his own seat, stopping for a moment to kick at the box that sat at Ace's feet- a box Teach thought held Marco's head.

"I have a deal for you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry this is so late. Im in my final year of college so don't expect updates to happen fast!**

* * *

Ace watched him warily "What kind of deal?"

"Zahaha, join my crew," Teach leered, "and I won't kill your brother."

Ace's lips thinned and his nostrils flared, his flames for a moment burst from his skin and seared the floor under his feet and scorched the ceiling. The bigger man laughed heartily.

"See, that old fool is stifling your flame! You should be allowed to burn." For a moment the fire's light danced in his eyes, making them glow with greed. Ace put his fire out. With clenched teeth he took a deep breathe.

"Teach-"

 _Wah-Flomp_

The body of a man lay on the floor before the now open door. For a while there is silence and then Marco calmly steps in with a _click, click, click,_ as the talons of his shifted feet hit the floor. His head is tilted towards the door looking at Ace lazily.

"Thatch has your brother."

The second division commander glances back at the traitor, friend, division mate, crew mate, nakama, _traitor, brother stealer._ Nodding his head, he runs out the door, leaving Teach to Marco.

"Where's Thatch?" He calls out to his crewmates as he passes, following their calls of rights and lefts until he finds Thatch and Izo standing in front of a door, looks of horror and a mix of pity but mostly unsure.

"We," Thatch began gesturing towards the pirate dead at his feet. "We pulled him off the kid, we don't know how far it went but…"

His heart is beating so loud in his chest it feels like it's chocking him. he felt the sweat begin to form and the sinking feeling of dread settle in his stomach making him want to throw up. Izo and Thatch move down the halls standing guard as Ace slowly opens the door.

Luffy was curled up in a ball, naked and bleeding, bruises littered his pale skin, around his head, stained a dark red, was a blindfold, and around his ankle was a shackle. Luffy flinched at the sound of the door opening, whimpering as he tried to push himself back into the wall.

"Hey, no, no, Lu. Shhh. Lu it's me." He whispers, remembering years ago when Luffy had woken up from a nightmare, the fear in his eyes as he scrambled to hid, running away from him- from Ace.

"Lu. Shhhh, it's okay. Baby brother, baby boy." He cooed softly, crouching down he hummed under his breathe, reaching a hand out to pull the blindfold away.

Luffy blinks rapidly, his eyes blown wide, but tearing the second his gaze locked on Ace.

"Assscccceeeee, Asssheeeeee" He cried, wiggling to get up, his arm buckling under his weight. Moving forward, he gathered the younger in his arms.

"Hush little brother, hush I got you. Your safe now."

"I was scaredddd. Aceeee. I was scaredddd." Sniffling he sobbed, rubbing his head against Ace's bare chest, letting hot tears and mucus drip onto his skin.

Ace curled his arms around him, rocking his brother softly, whispering in his ears and humming in between those reassurances. Softly, after a while Luffy's eyes closed and his body went lax. Putting his brother down Ace stuck his head out the door looking up and down the hall until he saw the Thatch peeking out from his corner.

"Thatch, shirt now." He hissed.

"Are, are you okay?" The red-haired commander asked, pulling his shirt off and handing it over without question. It was only then that Ace realized that he was crying himself, that the steam he saw was from his own tears being heated on his skin and burning up as they left his eyes.

Ace's eyes began to burn till the whites of his eyes were red and fire spit from his eyes sockets. The tears sizzling and turning to vapor as they left. Pushing his little brother into Thatch's arms, he carefully cupped the brunets face in his hands and kissed his forehead.

"Get everyone from our crew off this ship."

"Ac-"

"Get everyone off the ship."

Izo moved forward before Thatch could protest again, placing a delicate hand on his arm, he pulled the broader man away. Turning away to stare at the retreating back of his youngest brother, his arms tightened around the boy in his arms. Izo and he took off down the hall shouting out the order to retreat.

Ace stepped over the burnt corpse, walking deeper into the ship as he did so. Close, he supposed, to the cells. Slipping in between doors he made his way down the stairs, using his body as a human torch as he did so.

"Eh, Eddy you done with the stupid kid?" A voice called out.

The scene that meat Ace, made his fire spread, engulf, and consume. The man that had called out nothing but chard remains as he fell to the floor.

Before him sat familiar women three women. Though they did not sit. A body of a naked woman- the one that use to give them bread- was on her side with her stomach split open and thighs bruised purple, her face lax. Another had her head beaten in, half her skull gone, like the other she was naked and had bruises along her thighs and chest.

The third. The third made him pause. A knife was in her hand and a pirate dead besides her. Her face was just as sweet as he remembered it but was ruined by purpling bruises. Her eyes blinked lazily at him from her state on the floor. He scrambled forward, pulling her body half onto his lap, moving his hands back and forth unsure of which wound to treat first.

"Ace" her voice whispered. "Ace… Luffy?"

"I- I got Luffy." He assured her as he laid his burning hand on her leg, crying to close the bleeding wound.

She moaned lowly but smiled once the fire stopped.

"Thank Oda. Thank Oda." Her voice cracked.

"Take care of Luffy."

"No- No Makino! You need to stay awake!" He yelled, pulling her closer as he moved his hand to her side to close that wound as well.

"I can get you help."

"You're such a good boy Ace." Her hand trembled, dropping the knife, and moving to cup his cheek.

"never let anyone tell you anything different. You're a good boy." Her voice faded and her eyes began to go hazy.

"NO! NO! MAKINO!"

The fire spread fast, burning through the wood like it was nothing, engulfing the metal and the bodies and people left behind. The firs turned white until there was nothing but ash. And still the screaming was echoed.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm not going to lie, this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it. Leave a comment there much appreciated even if I'm horrible about replying to them!**

* * *

Thatch called out the retreat signal to every Whitebeard pirate by screaming. Loudly. Izo splitting from his side to make sure the crew that had gone further into the ship could hear the signal. His gun's out and shooting as his hard eyes tore into the men that had done this- started this- hurt a child, condemned our brother, and hurt the family. Soon the order was screamed down every hall and room in the ship. Echoing through the wood itself until nothing but Whitebeard pirates could be heard. The Whitebeard pirates flooded out of the ship, anyone injured was carried like a sack of potatoes as a sea of pirates dispersed. It was as the last Whitebeard pirate left the ship- with the jeering, shouting, and hooting from the Blackbeard pirates that it happened. It licked at the last couple Whitebeard pirates, pushing them forward and down while flames licked at their backs. Thatch continued to run.

The ship rocked with the explosion. Splinters of wood would have flown to the other side of the island if the fire hadn't burnt through the wood as it flew- turning it to ash in seconds and fizzling out like a meteor or comet, turning into nothing before hitting the tree tops.

It burned through the ships wooden frame like it wasn't there. The ship turning into kindle to fuel the burning fire, that began to turning to liquid fire as soon event eh ash turned to nothing. Heat waves rolled off the water as the fire began to lick at the nearby port threateningly- but it did not consume or move from where it devoured, gorged, and killed the ship.

The fire engulfed the ship completely, burning anyone still on it to ash in seconds, and sending Blackbeard's ship to the bottom of the port in a matter of minutes. The proud black flag disappearing, as the crew was snuffed out. It crackled and created sizzling heat waves, evaporating the water and creating an angry rain cloud overhead.

"Commander Thatch, where's Ace?" Jack asked, keeping pace with the still sprinting man.

Grimily Thatch looked down, tucking the child closure to his exposed chest.

"Get the wounded back to the Moby Dick." He ordered, unwilling to answer the question.

Wide eyed Jack halted in his steps and seemed to stumble. His face paling, he turned back towards the rapidly sinking ship.

"ACE!" His voice cracked but echoed through the chatter of the pirates.

All at once the Whitebeards froze, looking between each other in silent horror before lurching to stand as close to the fire as they dared. Thatch spared a moment to look back at Jack's haunted face- remembering just then that Jack had served as Ace's first mate, best friend, confident, and had sailed with him the longest. His heart thumped loudly in his chest, almost to the beat of his brother's as they all took up screaming for their lost brother.

"ACE! ACE!"

"COMMANDER!"

Where shouted among the Whitebeard pirates. From the ones left in the town, to those that had fled the ship, they gathered screaming in confusion and fear. Unable to jump into the water as it boiled and the ships fire scorched the crashing waves. No one would be able to get his body.

The towns people soon joined them, watching in awed silence at the power displayed. Some villagers stepped forward, helping to drag the injured to safety or console the pirates in their despair. It was as they did that, that one long villager- a boy of seventeen watched in awed silence as a beautiful flame of blue and gold hurtled towards the engulfing flames before seeming to wrinkle out and become consumed.

Thatch ran passed his brothers screaming forms. His back to the fire and his face set towards the horizon, to the city and other port. Thatch started to panic fast. With his back turned towards the ship and his family, he felt panic sear through his soul and body. If he wasn't holding the kid he would have turned around and ran into the fire the second it exploded across the ship. He could see the explosion light up the sky from behind him, but continued forward. He had to get the kid to Moby Dick, he had to get the kid help.

Clutching the child closer to his chest, Thatch cried. He knew, after they found out why Ace had betrayed them- for the child in his arms- that Ace was willing to die for him, that to Ace not even the love of his life or his nakama mattered as much as the child. Thatch could not hate the kid. The bruised and bloody form in his arms, wearing his shirt, he could not fault the kid for his brother's love. He knew Ace, he knew he gave everything his complete self and everything. The kid just had Ace the longest. Ace gave up everything for the kid, Thatch would kill himself before he let his brother's sacrifice be in vain.

He felt shame for ever thinking his brother would have ever betrayed them without a good reason.

As he gazed at the young face in his arms, with his face so relaxed he looked like he was ten. Thatch couldn't think this was anything but a good reason. If Ace has killed himself to safe the kid, then Thatch would make sure the kid would live. But, his thoughts raced, he wasn't sure how many would agree with him. If no one wanted him on Moby Dick then Thatch would leave- take the kid and stay with him. He could do that much for not believing in his brother.

"ACE! Some one get the nurses!" Dillian from the sixth division suddenly yelled, lurching forward to the licking flames.

Through the center of the burning rubble of wood. In the center of the white fire that turned everything to ash. In the center was a spark of familiar blue and red fire, circling each other and reaching high up into the sky, passed the barely controlled white flames. A fiery bird's form was hovering overhead, gliding just over the forms head, protectively curling his wings and tail feathers down to brush across sea tanned skin. But he was there, walking in deliberate steps, stepping on the fire itself instead of the crumbling and disintegrated wood. Ace. Holding something in his arms in a cradle, the boy commander walked out with flames on his shoulder and back, his eyes dart and his hat running into a crown of flames.

The boy of flames stepped off his make shift walk way, his grey eyes lost into a sea of red scorching fire, his tan shoulders back and face hard in angry defiance. With Marco's glowing form hovering over him, large claws gently digging into boy's shoulder, as he placed his weight on the second commander's form.

Haloed in red, blue, and white fire. Ace had never looked more like a king.


	13. Chapter 13

Luffy woke up a couple times, each time longer then the last, each time with a name on his lips.

"ACE!" he shrieked, curling his body into a tight ball, pulling at his stitches and making the IV needle rip across his arm.

The nurses stood back, remembering the last time they tried to sedate them and the horror that had been.

The freckled haired commander bolted from his seat in-between the two-occupied hospital, dropping the dainty hand he had been holding to rush to his brother's side. Without permission or thought he climbed into the bed and pulled his brother close. Carefully moving his hands away from the open wounds and gently skimming over bruised skin- skin that was hard to bruise but they had succeeded and if they were not dead-dead-dead and gone Ace was sure he would have made them suffer more.

Pushing his mouth close to the younger boy's ears he hummed and softly sang.

"Hush now, my Storeen  
Close your eyes and sleep  
Waltzing the waves  
Diving the deep…"

Slowly Luffy's form relaxed and began to uncurl. Ace smiled, pushing raven hair back, he cupped his brother's cheek.

"It's okay, Big brother Ace won't let anything happen."

"Ace." A small voice whispered before the boy went completely limp and began to snore.

Ace moved just enough to allow the nurses to stitch the wounds closed again and to reinsert the IV needle. Curling up, he wrapped an arm carefully around his brother's head, his face softened as he looked at him. The nurses back away and began to disperse, leaving only one nurse on watch.

* * *

Marco came into the med bay at a sedated pace. Hands in pockets and eyes half lidded but sharp. Thatch and Haruta trailed close behind, face pinched and hands flying.

"Are you sure you want to see him now?" Thatch finally asked, standing in front of the door, his eyes down casted.

"Yes, I am sure."

Thatch stepped aside.

"Just… Marco don't be to hard on them." He whispered, taking Haruta's arm and walking away.

For a long while the first commander stared at the door, his fingers tapping against his leg, and his face unreadable.

Taking a deep breathe he stepped through, nodding at the nurses he watched as they filed out. His gazed moved over to the beds.

The first bed was occupied by the woman Ace had carried out and the boy they had set out to save. The young boy with a scar under his eye was curled into her side, eyes closed, and head resting over the heart of the woman. The woman with dark green hair, she had bruises all over her body, but even though she was in the center of the fire she had not one burn. She had not woken up since they had brought her in. Something Marco couldn't help but feel happy about. Ace, his mate, had looked at her to lovingly. He couldn't stop the jealousy that spiked through him when he saw Ace so tenderly brush her hair back and wash the sweat off her face.

"She deserves better than this." Ace's voice cracked, his eyes anguished.

Marco moved carefully to stand beside him, taking in the woman's face before his attention moved to his lover's tense back. Ace stared straight at her ignoring his blue-eyed stare.

"She taught me how to cook. How to read and write after-"his voice grew heavy, "She taught me how to be a big brother. She's my big sister, the closest thing we had to an actual mother. She just- she just loved us, for no reason. She had no reason to take care of us or teach us, but she'd come a few times a month with books, clothes, and food. She celebrated our birthdays and taught us old folk songs and songs from the fisher man. She- she was the first adult to love me."

His voice grew smaller the longer he talked. Sizzling was heard as vapor rose from his cheeks, his fire igniting his tears.

Marco felt ashamed at the jealous he had felt. His stomach curling and making him gag for a second at the unadulterated relief he felt at finding out this woman was his mother and not something more. He moved his shaking hand to place it on Ace's shoulder.

"I- I'm sorry I stabbed you. I wish I had known there was another way." Turing his head he looked at Marco from the corner of his eye.

"I would do it again." He spoke firmly and challengingly.

"I love you, I love pops and the crew. But they, they come first."

Makino awakened at midnight, the first time she was truly conscious was nearly four weeks later, also at midnight. Ace had curled up against Luffy's side, the boy having almost eaten the entire Moby Dick food supply the second he was up hours before. Much to Thatch amused pride, Ace's happiness, and crew's shock. Now the brothers were tucked in and snoring away.

Marco stood watch, taking in the blinking dazed eyes that looked around in obvious relief. Her gaze turning soft and a soft smile on her lips the second she noticed the two boys that were in the bed besides her.

"Hello," Marco called out softly, scared of frightening her and of waking up the slumbering brothers.

Her gaze was sharp and focused as her head whipped around to look at him.

"My name is Marco- yoi," introducing himself he stepping further into the room and away from the wall, "I'm Ace's nakama, we rescued you and the boy a few months ago- yoi."

Opening her mouth, she let out a croak, making her blush and go wide eyed in surprise. Chuckling softly, he stepped forward, grabbing the discarded glass of water that was on the brothers' bedside to hand to her. Hesitantly she grabbed it before she stared at him silently.

"I'm going to get one of the nurses- yoi."

In the mornings and evenings her soft smile and gentle hands calmed the two raven haired brothers, as they whispered into her skin. Gently fingers carding through hair and warm eyes gazing at them as Ace told them stories of his months away from them. It was a peaceful sight. He almost felt ashamed for thinking this woman was anything other than a devoted mother. He felt disgusted he ever thought differently. But still something bothered him. Marco didn't know what made him go back, but after that night like clockwork once the two brothers slept she would wake. For almost two weeks she didn't speak and when she did it was to him and him alone.

"You take good care of my boys." She whispered to him one evening, "I know you care for Ace, I can see it in your eyes."

"I will yoi," He whispered just as quietly, "I love him."

"He hurt you for us." It was a statement not a question, her eyes looking at him sadly.

He could nothing but nod his head, watching as shaking fingers brushed away a stray hair from her face.

"You must…. You must understand. For a long time, to long, it was just those two, alone, hated, judged, by the world. For so long," closing her eyes she took a shaky breath, "For so long. I wasn't there, their grandfather wasn't there. No one was. Ace raised that boy as best he could. He would mourn me if I died. Make no mistake. He would morn if you died. But if Luffy was killed, if Luffy left him… Luffy taught him how to live. I don't think he would know what to do if that light was out."

For a long while the med bay was quiet, broken only by the steady breathing of the two brothers. Marco could feel the words she spoke spinning in his head and settling over him like a blanket. His eyes, wide and alert, turned on the young woman whose eyes were filled with tears.

"Please, forgive him."

His heart hammered in his ears and his mind whispered into his body. Closing his eyes, he stood up.

"You should get some rest."


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed with Ace guarding the med bay and barely speaking to anyone on the crew. Muttered conversations for more food, and that their guests were doing fine, was the most the commander's received. The air was thick with tension that seemed to rival the heavy set of Ace's shoulders, and deep bow of his back. He wouldn't look anyone in the eye. Until one afternoon the med bay doors opened.

Stepping onto the deck the second division commander's attention was on the person that was peering over his broad shoulders. The crew quickly dispersed, picking up mops, ropes, and barrels trying to act as if they hadn't been staring at the door just moments before. It didn't seem to work as all eyes, from the 16-division commander to captain whitebeard himself, moved to look at the source of the cheerful and ringing laugh.

"Shishishishishi, Aniki your ship is soooo big!" stretching his arms out in comparison the youngest passenger announced, "You could fit all of Dadan's country in it!"

Ace's smile stretched across his cheeks, though the small flinch didn't go unnoticed, as he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and brought him out into the sun of the day. Rubbing a fist into dark loose curls, he held the boy close.

"Come on, Pops- Whitebeard wants to meet you."

"Meat?"

"Lu," he moaned lowly, "You know what I mean."

"I'm hungry, na, na, na Ace can I meet Thatchy? You said he makes meat. I want a meat maker on my crew!"

After a beat of silence, as Ace seemed to struggle with what to say and do, the fourth division commander with his perfect pompadour hair stepped forward.

"Well that would be me!" He told the smaller boy cheerfully, his eyes taking in thin, _thin, why is he so thin?,_ waist and hungry eyes.

"HI! MEAT!"

"LUFFY!" Ace screamed, raising a fist to bonk his brother on his head.

Tilting his head, Luffy stared at his brother with blank eyes before his face lit up.

"Yosh, I mean Meat Please!" Nodding his head happily, he looked between his brother and chief with a large smile of satisfaction, having obviously figured out what made his brother so angry.

"Thatch, I'm sorry, he's somewhat of an idiot-"

"Nah, it's fine. If his appetite is anything like yours I can imagen what the nurses been feeding him just doesn't seem satisfying," he said good natured before turning to address the request, "Sorry, little one, but first you have to see Pops, I'll have food for both of you after okay?"

"The guy Ace wanted to kill?" Ace's face paled and his mouth hung open before his eyes closed and a mantra of 'Oh my Oda's' left his mouth.

"Er… yes?"

Humming happily, Luffy waved as he took a step and left his brother's side.

"Ace," Turning before he went after his whirlwind of a brother he looked at his first friend/brother/crewmate from the crew.

"It's okay. It may not be great but, we have your back."

Sucking in a deep breath his eyes began to tear, turning his gaze up to finally meet the brown eyes and kind smile. Swiftly he turned away, as if the sight burned him, missing the smile fall and hurt replace its place. His gaze sought out the familiar cheerful energy, that was now beginning to climb the mast, much to Vista's chagrin at failing to stop him.

"I was willing to betray you, throw this all away. I did betray you. All of you. You shouldn't be welcoming me back."

An arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed him. Izou stepped forward, his hair perfect and his lipstick glittering as he smiled softly.

"We're upset with you. But, we understand why you made your choices, it hurts, but we do understand. We can not ask you to abandon your family, just because you're our family to." The cross dresser told him,

"I wish you would have told us," Thatch interjected, "that's all."

"It will take a while for some of the crew to come around, but family sticks together." A gun calloused hand gesturing to some of the crew that looked on curiously while others held back with darkness in their eyes.

"Yeah, just none of us knew that when we got you, we got some bonus siblings as well." Winking, the pompadour bowed his head towards whitebeards awaiting form before disappearing under deck to prepare a meal for two bottomless pits.

Izou stood back as the fire user tried to convince his monkey of a brother to get the fuck off the rigging and come with him. For a long moment it was an endless and needless argument between the two.

"But Aceeeee, the oceans so pretty." He whined.

"I know, but you have later to look at it." He tried to reason with him, while pulling at one sandaled foot that was stretched several feet to long.

Which had brought startled shouts of shock, when Ace had jumped up and snagged the foot and proceeded to walk halfway across the deck. The limb having just stretched like elastic or dough.

"You wont et any meat for dinner, yoi." Announced the first division commander as he finally stepped out from his position next to Whitebeard, his eyes looking on lazily as the brothers bickered.

Gasping in horror the younger boy let go of his death grip of the mast and allowed his body to snap back to normal before shouting out a sorrowful, "NOOOOOoooooOOOooooo." Running straight up to the blond to look at him imploringly.

"Please, Mr. Pineapple head, please don't take the meat away."

Marco twitched but didn't comment on the name or the giggling the name had brought to the fiercest pirate crew in the New World. Ace winced before slinking forward, acutely aware that Marco had not visited since those weeks before and had not sad a word since the night they rescued his brother.

"Pops is waiting, yoi."


	15. Chapter 15

Ace stood nervously next to his brother, or rather he was a step ahead and tilted so most of his brother's smaller form was hidden behind his bulkier form. Marco moved to stand by Whitebeard and as the seconds ticked by the other commanders quickly made their way to stand in a loose circle around them.

"Woahhhhh," Luffy said in awe, "Giant Banana Man!"

Ace could feel the blood rush to his cheeks and decided to look directly at Whitebeards chest because he just- he just had no idea what to say or how to fix that.

"Gurarararara! What a cheeky brat!" The strongest man in the world laughed, bending forward to peer at the boy.

Luffy spun around his brother to meet his gaze. It lasted a few seconds, seconds that made Ace more and more nervous, to such an extent he felt his fire bubbling under his skin.

"Your Nii-chan's captain." He announced, as his gaze moved back and forth from his brother and the large man, "Thank you for helping him save me…"

"Lu…" stepping forward Ace spread his arms to incircle his brother's form, tucking his head under his chin he squeezed the younger boy.

The commanders began to mumble and whisper between each other, all but Marco, who stood regally by Whitebeard's side. For a long moment Whitebeard said nothing, his gaze locked on the small boy, studying the young teen with an impassive expression. It was as he caught a small hand reaching out to catch his second division commanders, holding onto his big brother's larger hand that Whitebeard couldn't help softening his expression.

"A brother of a son… is a son to me. You are welcome on my ship."

"…I don't get it. Ne-Ne Nii-chan?" Luffy turned to look at his brother, tugging his hand and staring at him blankly.

"He's- he's saying you can stay here and that your part of the family." Ace said, keeping his gaze on his captain, his eyes alit in hope and shoulders finally relaxing as a smile worked his way onto his face.

"…that's stupid," the younger boy announced, making the crew bristle in anger.

"These are Ace's nakama, nakama is family. They were already family, cause they were nii-chans." Luffy huffed.

Ace froze for a second before tugging his brother close to himself and wrapping him in a hug.

"Thatch are you crying?" a voice broke the moment, causing all the commanders and Whitebeard to turn and look at the pompadour-ed styled chief.

"It's just- so beautiful."

Without a thought he moved forward to gather Ace and Luffy in a hug.

"Wha- Thatch let go!" Ace screeched, wiggling and thrashing as his younger brother laughed, snaking an around to squeeze at the Thatch.

"GWHAHAHAHA!"

When the laughter died down and Thatch finally released their youngest brothers, it turned serious.

"Pops-"Ace looked down, his mind whirling with how he shouldn't call whitebeard that- not yet, he betrayed them- how could he call him that? He wasn't worthy!

"Yes, my son."

Looking up, he took a deep breath, "Could we head to Dawn? I just- there might be survivors."

The Captain hummed, taking a sip from his Sake, much to Marco's and the nurses displeasure.

"Very well, Haruta tell the navigators to set a course for the East Blue."

Slowly the commanders filed out and the crowd lessened as they began to set out to plot courses, count the food storages, and gather the divisions to disperse the news. Marco, jumped down and landed feet away from Ace.

"Do your paperwork." He said swiftly and walked out.

Ace watched him go sadly, his chest tight, and hands clenching.

"Come here my sons." Whitebeard beckoned, and without a thought, Ace grabbed Luffy and climbed to sit on the only man he would call father's lap.

Laying down he watched as Luffy began to chatter. Slowly he went boneless against his father, listening absentmindedly to the stories Luffy was telling.

"-Shanks gave me this hat! And there these bandits see-"

His focus wavered as he thought of his blond-haired lover, and how cold he had been.

"-Imma be pirate king!"

His thoughts moved on to Teach, how could he no notice he was a traitor? He was so willing to ruin everything! He had joined Pops way before Ace and he threw it all away, for what?

"- fight monkeys, I don't like fighting monkeys- but fist of love! And Balloons, always balloons."

Was he one to talk? He had betrayed Whitebeard, his lover, everyone because of his brother. Maybe Teach had a reason? No, he couldn't have, he had no one to be held hostage and anything else he could have asked Pop's for. He did it for himself. As his thoughts races, tumbled, and went off into different tangents his eyes stayed closed and eventually fell to sleep.

"Shishishishishi, Ace fell asleep again." Luffy giggled, hoping over to his brother's still form.

Whitebeard watched with a smile as the younger boy pulled his brother's around up and around himself before burrowing his head and shoulder into his brother's side.

"It's nap time." He chimed in before closing his eyes.

For a few moments whitebeard was silent, "You seem unworried." He noted finally.

"Nakama is family, Ace loves you, it might take a bit but it'll be better." The boy announces, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"You are rather sure of this." He mused.

"Shishishishi, you forgave him for trying to kill you."

"Ah," nodding his head in agreement he watched as the younger boy's breath evened out.

"Your brother loves you a lot." He told the sleeping boys, though to which one he was talking to neither he nor the nurses knew.


End file.
